


Stayed For Days

by daddyisdead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Descriptive Smut, Drug Use, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Gay, Insanity, M/M, Not for children, Smut, Yaoi, a little ooc sometimes, keith is addicted to drugs, klance, mentions of abuse, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyisdead/pseuds/daddyisdead
Summary: Keith has never stayed this long after he gives in to Lance or Lance gives into him. Lance figures out why.





	1. Anecdote 1 - How This Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a text-roleplay my girlfriend and I did. It's set in a futuristic au, but the anecdotes where it's written like script are sort of freeform. If you find any mistakes please tell me, as I am writing at 11:49 at night and my head is spinning for no reason. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> (Oh, but please bear with me for a moment, sorry! The anecdotes are actual conversations that happened between my girlfriend as Lance and me as Keith. To keep the authentic touch of the conversation, I didn't change any spellings of the words, or grammar and spelling mistakes in general. But I promise you I try my best to have good grammar and spelling when I write the actual story!)

    **01:46**

**Lance »** _Keith ;;_

**Lance »** _Keeeiithhh_

**Lance »** _love meeee_

**Lance »** _Keeeiiittthhhh ;;;_

**Lance »** _why are you always trying to one up me_ → ___ →

**Lance »** _AsaCreams_

**04:27**

**Keith »** _ass creams?_

**Keith »** _lance really (¬_¬)_

**Lance »** _oH hellO_

**Keith »** _hello_

**Lance »** _hey keith_

**Lance »** _keeiiith_

**Keith »** _what_

**Lance »** _lick lick lick_

**Lance »** _I wanna eat yo dick_

**Keith »** _..._

**Keith »** _why_

**Lance »** _I don't know_

**Lance »** _hEY YOU WAMNA GET SOME FROZEN COW JUICE_

**Lance »** _THATS WHAT YOU CALL ICE CREAM RIGHT_

**Keith »** _um_

**05:36**

**Lance »** _I haven't slept so I'm hyper_  

**Lance »** _iVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU_

**Lance »** _IM SO LONELY_

**Lance »** _PLS_

**Keith »** _......._

**Lance »** _why am i so hot_

**Lance »** _why_  

**Lance »** _are you so hot_  

**Keith »** _why is the sun hot_

**Lance »** _love me_

**Keith »** _i will attempt to_

**Lance »** _I'm lonely and bored ;;_

**Keith »** _don't say ironic things while i'm holding your cock and i'll think about doing it again_

**Lance »** _oh_

**Lance »** _is_ _this what this is about_

**Keith »** _maybe_  

**Lance »** _why are you being so mean to me_

**Lance »** _I'm just tying to be fun_

**Lance »** _Mr_

**Lance »** _“Always have to one up Lance”_

**Keith »** _don't make me regret jacking off to you_

**Lance »** _Mr. Serious_

**Keith »** _okay now i regret it. you made me do this_

**Lance »** _but I love you_

**Lance »** _WE havE MATCHING COWLICKS_

**Lance »** _WE'RE SOULMATES_  

**Keith »** _and two crayon boxes have matching colors but they're not soulmates_  

**Keith »** _because every crayon box of one kind has the same colors_  

**Lance »** → ___ →← ___ ←

**Keith »** _(¬_¬)_

**08:57**

**Lance »** _why you gotta be red vs blue all the time_

**Keith »** _because_

**Keith »** _i'm gay_

**Lance »** _so am i_

**Lance »** _texas boyyy_

**Lance »** _hey_

**Lance »** _hey_  

**Lance »** _Keith_

**Lance »** _[ inhale ]_

**Lance »** _Daddy_

**Lance »** _Hey_

**Keith »** _what the fuck_

**Lance »** _you responded to daddy i'm telling shiro_

**Keith »** _goodbye_

**Lance »** _Keith no_

**Lance »** _Keith pls stay_

**09:14**

**Keith »** _why_

**Keith »** _did you call me that_

**Lance »** _I dunno_

**Keith »** _because_

**Keith »** _you don't think_

**Lance »** _shut up mullet_

**Keith »** _okay_

**Lance »** _no wait dont_  

**Lance »** _daddy come back_

**Lance »** _I love you_

**Lance »** _pls_

**09:28**

**Keith »** _....._

**Keith »** _stop_

**Lance »** _make me_

**Keith »** _lance._

**Lance »** _what_  

**Keith »** _i'm_

**Keith »** _never mind._

**Lance »** _whay_  

**Lance »** _what_

**Lance »** _What_  

**Lance »** _What_

**Lance »** _What_  

**Lance »** _wHAT_

**Keith »** _stop_

**Lance »** _make_ me

**Keith »** _you make my chest have this feeling_  

**Keith »** _it's suffocation from the noose i'm hanging on_

**Lance »** _that's not healthy._

**Keith »** 「 _choking sounds_ 」

**Lance »** _well_

**Lance »** _I'll just go sleep with shiro again ;;_

**Keith »** 「 _dead sounds which is nothing_ 」

**Keith »** 「 _the sound of forgiveness_ 」

**Keith »** 「 _screaming and then silence_ 」 

**Lance »** _okay then_

**Lance »** _scremas_  

**11:49**

**Keith »** _oh look_

**Keith »** _i'm still alive that's great_

**Keith »** _now what was it about shiro_

**Lance »** _nothing_

**Keith »** _go fuck him then i don't need to be dead for you to do that shit_

**Keith »** _you hurt my feelings lance i will remember this_

**Lance »** _keith i didn't mean that_

**Keith »** _my stomach hurts_  

**Keith »** _lance_  

**Keith »** _what did you do_

**Lance »** _nothing_

**Keith »** _ugh.._

**Lance »** _keith ;;;;;_

**Keith »** _what.._

**Lance »** _I'm cold_  

**Keith »** _then warm yourself_  

**Lance »** _but I wanna warm up with you_  

**13:31**

**Keith »** _im training_  

**Lance »** _so_

**Keith »** _so i'm dirty_  

**Keith »** _and sweaty_  

**Lance »** _so_

**Lance »** _I don't care_  

**Keith »** _fine_  

**Lance »** _why are you so salty_  

**Keith »** _i don't know_

**Lance »** _can you choke me_  

**Keith »** _and kill you?_  

**Lance »** _yes_  

**Keith »** _no_

**Lance »** _why not_

**Keith »** _because i said no_  

**Lance »** _who are you, my daddy now?_  

**Keith »** _no_  

**Lance »** _Mr. "Because I said no"_

**Lance »** _there you go again_

**Keith »** _non_

**Lance »** _speaking in spanish won't make a difference_  

**Keith »** _i was speaking in french_

**Lance »** _what's the difference_

**Keith »** _s'il te plaît tais-toi, lance._

**Lance »** _what_  

**Lance »** _the_  

**Lance »** _fuck_  

**Keith »** _there's the difference_

  **15:24**

**Keith »** _get out of my head lance_  

**Lance »** _what im not in your head_  

**Keith »** _get out_

**Lance »** _how can I get out if im not even it_

**Lance »** _IN_  

**Lance »** _IT_  

**Keith »** _how could you leave me for dead_  

**Lance »** _I didn't what_  

**Keith »** _lance_  

**Lance »** _yes that's me_  

**Keith »** _i love you_

**Lance »** _I love you too_

**Lance »** _Ah_

**Keith »** _........_

**Lance »** _are you okay_

**Keith »** _why_  

**Lance »** _you keep sending me dots ;;_

**Keith »** _..........._

**Keith »** _have some more._

**Lance »** _but I want you_  

**Keith »** _then come and get me_

**Lance »** _I can't_  

**Keith »** _why because you left me on this ship for dead and now you can't turn back and get me now that i'm alive_  

**Lance »** _screams don't talk like that_

   **16:16**

**Lance »** _lOVE ME_  

**Keith »** _why_  

**Lance »** _bc I'm cold and lonely_  

**Lance »** _keeeiith_  

**Keith »** _what_  

**Lance »** _you're cute_  

**Keith »** _the galra think the same thing_  

**Keith »** _only they want to kill me_  

**Lance »** _keith stop_  

**Keith »** _stop what_  

**Lance »** _talking like that_  

**Keith »** _like what_

**Keith »** _i'm talking_

**Lance »** _ugh nevermind_  

**Keith »** _...._

**Lance »** _hey keith_

**Keith »** _what_  

**Lance »** _[ inhales ]_

**Lance »** _I love you_

**Lance »** _so much_

**Keith »** _...._

**Keith »** _i love you too_

**Keith »** _i guess_

**Lance »** _okay then._

**Keith »** _.........._

**Keith »** _what_  

**Keith »** _did i say something wrong_

**Lance »** _no_

**Lance »** _you're fine_

**Keith »** _okay_

**Lance »** _I guess_

**Keith »** _i detect saltiness._

**Lance »** _it's there._  

**Keith »** _because of what i said right_  

**Lance »** _no_  

**Keith »** _no i get it_

**Keith »** _it's fine if you're mad at me lance_

**Lance »** _I'm not mad_

**Keith »** _are you sure_  

**Lance »** _yes_  

**Lance »** _I guess_

**Keith »** _.........._

**Lance »** _....._

**Keith »** _......._

**Lance »** _.._

**Keith »** _hey_

**Keith »** _i love you_

**Lance »** _I love you too_

**Lance »** _I guess_

**Keith »** _........._

**Keith »** _okay_

**Keith »** _i see._

**Keith »** _thats fine._

**17:30**

**Lance »** _it's not fine and you know it_

**21:19**

**Lance »** _keeeith_  

**Keith »** _what_  

**Lance »** _don't be upset okaaayy_

**Lance »** _iT makes_ _me saaad_

**Keith »** _you were the one who was upset about it_  

**Lance »** _well yeah bc you were like_  

**Lance »** _"I love you"_  

**Lance »** _"I guess"_

**Lance »** _and that really hurts_

**Keith »** _why did you let it hurt you_  

**Lance »** _im only human, keith_

**Keith »** _so am i_

**Lance »** _and things hurt me_

**22:03**

**Keith »** _well sorry then_

**Lance »** _you're not sorry_

**Keith »** _why didn't you say something when i asked you if i said something wrong_  

**Lance »** _because I didn't want to seem weak at the time..._  

**Keith »** _but you said it now._

**Keith »** _so why didn't you say it earlier._

**Lance »** _because I thought about it._

**Keith »** _okay._

**Lance »** _"okay"_

**23:17**

**Keith »** _i'm sorry_

**Lance »** _Sure_  

**Keith »** _im sorry lance_  

**Lance »** _sure_  

**23:51**

**Keith »** _fine don't accept my apologies. don't whine later when you're feeling better, saying oh keith don't be mad well who wouldn't be mad i just fucking apologized twice and all you've said is sure, oh you're human? i am too and you get angry because i'm unsure about my feelings but you say the same word again and again, it's like you don't try to understand me or something_  

**Lance »** _..._

**Lance »** _keith i_

**Lance »** _nevermind_

**Keith »** _i'm going to train then. you know where to find me._

**Lance »** _okay..._


	2. Sodas Please...

Lance sighed softly as he sat up in the bed in his room. Keith's jacket laid just at the end of his bed and other pieces of clothing were scattered around the area beside the bed.

The male rubbed his head and groaned as he tried to recollect his thoughts of what had happened the night before.

_Oh right.... that..._

He looked behind him, curious to see if Keith was still laying beside him or not.... and he was. He slept peacefully, twitching ever so slightly before groaning quietly and turning to his side.

He mumbled incoherently in his sleep, his hand falling over the edge of the bed.

Lance blinked and picked up Keith's hand, gently kissing it before he laid it down on the bed. He sighed and laid down again, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

_How long will it be until we fight again...?_

Keith opened his eyes, staring groggily at the wall for a moment before getting off the bed. He stumbled—dizzy from sleeping and standing up so suddenly—but managed to dress himself sloppily and take his things.

He didn't say anything as he stumbled out of the room, staying close to the wall and walking back to his own room.

Keith sat on his bed, perplexed. The male rubbed his eyes, sighing quietly as he stared at the wall.

In his room, Lance sighed and got out of his bed. He looked around and lazily dressed himself before sitting down again, pulling at a stray string on his shirt.

His head was pounding and his heart was heavy. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Ugh..."

He threw the string to the floor and rubbed his eye with his other hand.

He was going to leave. Keith sighed quietly before getting up, walking to his bathroom. He washed himself off before packing a small little bag.. he didn't know where he was going but he needed to go somewhere.

The male rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the room, stepping into his shoes and then opening the front door. The sound of a distant city floated into the house, and Keith stepped out. He yawned softly, glaring at the morning sun.

Lance looked towards his bedroom door as soon as the sounds of the outside world entered the silent home. He sighed and stood up, quietly walking out of his room.

"Leaving again...?" he asked. His voice was sore and tired sounding as it seemed to tremble with every syllable he spoke.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked at nothing, glancing at the other male standing just beyond the door frame.

"How long do you plan on staying away from me this time...?"

Keith turned and looked at Lance with a expressionless mask. He turned away again and shifted his weight, tucking his hair behind his ear as he rubbed his eyes again.

"I don't know," he said simply, rubbing the strap of the bag. Keith looked to the city again before turning slightly, not enough to see Lance. He was staring at the door frame.

"Every time this happens..." he sighed quietly, "there's something not right about it." He finally made eye contact. Keith looked tired as well.

"Maybe... I should just move out."

Lance stiffened slightly and looked away quickly, his heart swelling up within his chest.

"I... If... That's what you want to do..." He swallowed down a wave of tears and cries that threatened to break his calm expression.

"Then go ahead..." Lance sighed softly, "whatever makes you happy..." He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket to scratch at his cheek.

"Because it's clear to see that.. I'm not your happiness..."

The male looked towards Keith and made eye contact for a moment before looking away again. He didn't say anything but just looked to his feet, shifting his weight onto his other leg.

Keith didn't know what to do or say. He saw the break of emotion in the other male's face.. but he didn't know how to fix it, much less deal with his own emotions screwing his brain.

"Yeah, um.. I..."

Keith closed his eyes for a moment, stepping back inside. He walked to his room and kicked off his shoes, sighing quietly. He'd rethink leaving.

He looked around his room, which was sad looking. There wasn't much of a personal touch. Just drawers, a bed, and a lamp. Keith rubbed his temple, trying to clear his thoughts. Lance looked heartbroken... that feeling also made his heart break a little.

Lance stood by the door for a few moments, a few salty tears rolling down his cheeks as a breath he didn't know he was holding slipped out.

He quickly wiped his tears away and walked into the kitchen. The male opened up the fridge, digging around until he gave up on the search for some soda and settled with juice. He'd have to buy more sodas later...

Lance entered his own room and sat on the edge of his bed, his back to the door as he quietly sipped on the juice. The male thought to himself before getting lost in his world of negative thoughts, his eyes blinking ever so slowly and tiredly.

Keith shut his door after awhile, curling up on the bed and closing his eyes. He wanted desperately to be happy, but he had no clue how to achieve the feeling of anything remotely close to it.

His breath burned his chest as he breathed. Keith thought about what had happened the night before. Did he feel happy during that?

The male pressed his face into the pillow and screamed softly, attempting to release his aggression before things got worse. He didn't want his temper blowing up and making Lance feel even worse about this.

It was a mistake. Keith groaned softly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stared up at the ceiling. He should have left before Lance noticed.

In his room, Lance set the glass of juice down on his beside table and buried his face into his hands. He thought about a lot of things, trying to get the images of Keith leaving him out of his head.

"Nngh..." He sighed softly and rubbed his hands against his face, thinking of ways to try and make things better between him and Keith. But none of those ways seemed worth it anymore.

Lance laid down on his bed, keeping his back to the door. He stared at the wall in silence and blinked slowly.

_He's going to leave you, Lance. And this time you won't be able to stop him. You should just give up. Let him find someone else who's better than you.. Someone that will make him happy... And you know you are not that someone._

—«×»—

Keith shook his head, making himself dizzy. The male violently threw the pillow at the wall and then stood up again, groaning. He shoved his feet into his shoes and then left with only his wallet, leaving his bag on the floor, clothes tumbling out of it.

He stopped at Lance's room before going outside. Keith knocked before shifting through his money.

"Hey... I'm going to the store... do you need anything...."

He kicked at the carpet, waiting for a reply—if there wasn't one he'd just leave. But he wanted to tell Lance that he was going to the store and not going to the bus stop and possibly never seeing him again.

"Yeah... Some sodas..."

Lance opened the door and then looked at Keith for a moment. The male gently kissed the other on the cheek and smiled softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Be safe, okay?"

He walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, turning the television on. Lance rolled his eyes at the boring talk show the television was set on and grabbed the remote, changing the channel until he found something that interested him.

Keith left, walking down the stairs to the sidewalk, staring into his wallet as he took the bus to the store. He rubbed his eyes.

Once he got there he cursed—forgetting that the algorithm for purchase had changed. Keith paid for the groceries and a box of sodas and watched the items disappear into a delivery truck.

"Ugh..."

He walked around outside, not paying attention to the road. A speeding car rushed by, making the male's heart pound. He stopped walking for a moment..... only to get hit by another car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... sorry? Ahah! But I'm posting the third chapter immediately so please don't yell at me >_


	3. "I'm Fine"

Keith skidded across the road, his body slamming against a road block and his skin scraped from the rough surface of the road. He as his breath was knocked from him. The male laid on the ground for a few moments, dazed until a stranger helped him stand up.

"Fuck..."

He stumbled a bit before walking to the bus stop, leaning heavily against the glass of the waiting area.

Lance, at home, had put the groceries away and was worriedly texting Keith over and over again.

**Lance >** _Are you coming home?_  
            **>** _Keith?_  
            **>** _Keith please answer me..._   
            **>** _A yes or a no will do..._  
 **Keith** **>** _I'm almost home._  
            **>** _Stop worrying so much._  
            **>** _I left my bag, clearly I wasn't thinking of leaving._

Keith got off at the bus stop and stood there for a moment, his knuckles white as he clutched his shirt. There was a dull ache in his chest.

He paused for a moment before walking up the stairs and unlocking the door, stumbling inside. Keith coughed softly before limping to his room.

Lance watched Keith, a worried expression painting onto his face as he followed behind him.

"Keith are you alright...?" he asked, helping the other sit down on the bed. Lance left the room for a moment and returned with a glass of water and some small pills in his hands. "Here... Take these..."

He set them down on the bedside table before sitting next to Keith, gently grabbing one of his hands. He brought it to his lips and held it there for a moment before nuzzling Keith's hand with his cheek. He let go of his hand and sighed.

Keith stared at the pills for a moment before taking them, drinking the water as well. It burned down his throat and left an empty feeling in his stomach.

"I got hit by a car.." he murmured quietly, setting down the glass. Keith stared at the wall for a moment, absentmindedly moving his leg. It stung slightly, but it was nothing. He'd get over it.

"It's nothing."

He sighed quietly, looking at his hand before falling back on the bed, making his head spin. Keith clutched the sheets, startled as he saw stars.

"Fuck..." he whispered to himself, blinking rapidly.

_I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, it's all in my head, I'm fine, I'll get over it, it doesn't even hurt..._

Lance bit his lip, looking over Keith. He gently climbed over him and cupped his face in between his hands, staring at the male below him.

"Are you alright...? Do I need to get you to a hospital...?"

He sighed softly and climbed off of Keith, keeping his eyes on the other. Lance gently grabbed Keith's hand and held it tightly in his own.

Keith shook his head, his eyes closed now. The male shivered softly, gripping the sheets under him so tightly his knuckles were white again.

"I'm fine."

His grip relaxed as he let out a breath, which still burned his lungs, but at least he could breathe again. Keith squeezed Lance's hand softly.

"Thank you.."

Lance sighed and gently ran his thumb over Keith's knuckles. He blinked slowly, looking to the other male with the same worried expression carved into his face.

"Keith... Please don't lie to me... I know you're strong and you'll try to pretend you're okay but.. I need you to be honest with me... Do you need to get to a hospital...?"

He leaned over Keith slightly, his eyes darting around to inspect the male closely. Keith shook his head, his eyes opening and connecting with Lance's. He coughed again.

"It was just a little hit.. a few bruises aren't going to kill me."

He closed his eyes again, his breath slowing as he calmed himself. Keith heard a hint of aggression in his voice, he didn't want to speak anymore until he was sure it was gone. Their relationship was fragile enough.

"Some rest should heal me up...." he murmured quietly, trying to muffle his voice. The anger was tinting it. Keith didn't want to make it sound like he was angry.

Lance nodded slowly, gently brushing back some of Keith's hair. He sighed softly.

"Alright..."

The male leaned over and kissed Keith's forehead softly before sitting up again. He looked around the room once in silence then looked to Keith, his eyes still full of worry despite the small smile on his face.

Keith turned onto his side and then wheezed softly, his breath rattling his chest as he shut his eyes. The male shifted around a bit, his body aching.

"Mmh...."

He slowly fell asleep, releasing Lance's hand as he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the way I portray Keith, he's more of a "I'm not hurt, what are you talking about" character ahah.. Thank you for reading :}


	4. I'm Not Taking Chances

Lance looked around and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Keith.. But I don't want to risk anything..."

He picked up Keith gently and carefully walked out to the shitty car he owned. He put Keith into the passenger seat and buckled him up then got into the driver seat.

Lance immediately left for the hospital.

Once they arrived there, he brought Keith in. Within a few minutes he was sitting in the room already assigned for Keith while the other male was laying in the bed beside him.

A doctor stepped in, swiping his finger across the tablet. He looked to Lance.

"This is Keith, right...?" He studied the documents before shrugging. "He's perfectly fine, looks like—"

Another doctor interrupted him. He was in the wrong room. A moment later she turned to Lance and sighed softly.

"Keith needs to stay here for a few days, at least until tomorrow. He has several broken ribs, a few more bruised, his shoulder has been dislocated, and fixed of course, and his left leg has a torn muscle. We can heal him up today but he'll need to stay the night just in case."

She turned the tablet to Lance.

"If you could sign here, we'll start the treatment..."

Lance looked to Keith, who luckily was still passed out, before signing where he was told to.

"Thank you..." he mumbled under his breath as he gently grasped onto Keith's hands, running his thumb over the knuckles. He knew Keith would be mad when he found out Lance took him to the hospital..

Keith twitched a bit as the doctors injected medicine into his body. They wrapped layers of material around the wounded parts of him. The process would be finished in less than an hour.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared in confusion at the ceiling. The male turned to Lance and scowled softly.

Keith said nothing.

Lance moved closer to Keith and kept a gentle grip on his hand. He bit his lip before speaking quietly to Keith.

"You were injured pretty badly... I wanted to make sure you'd be okay..." He kissed Keith on the cheek sweetly. "You'll have to stay the night but... You'll be fine..."

Keith shook his head, his eyes dim as he blinked, exhausted.

"I would've been fine either way. You should've left me at home," he sighed, turning his head forwards again as he closed his eyes. If there was. nothing else, he was going back to sleep.』

Lance bit his lip and looked down, putting his hand into his lap. He began pulling at his jeans.

The male sat in silence for a little bit before he slid his chair away from the bed and put a bit of distance between him and Keith again.

Keith laid there in silence. The doctors came back to take off the material on his body. He laid still during the process, and once they left he let his hand fall over the edge of the bed limply.

He twitched, coughing lightly before laying still again.

Lance looked over to Keith, gently grabbing his hand. He slid closer to him once more and stared at the male in worry.

"Keith...? Are you alright...?"

He bit down on his bottom lip, gently brushing back some of Keith's hair.

Keith opened an eye and then nodded, his hand squeezing Lance's lightly, sighing. He stared at Lance and then around the room. Keith hated it, the white clean walls and the perfect floor and ceiling.. it was perfect, except it smelled of sterilization fluids.

The male coughed again, sighing softly.

Lance let out a sigh as he laid his head down beside Keith's. The male blinked slowly and closed his eyes, humming softly to himself.

He opened his eyes again and looked around, playing with Keith's fingers and hand. Keith fell asleep shortly, his breath smooth unlike before. The male twitched in his sleep, his heart beat irregular for a few beats before normalizing again.

"Mmh... hhanlan... Lance....." He murmured in his sleep.

Lance blinked, looking at Keith. A soft pink color formed on his cheeks as he looked away and coughed a few times.

The male turned on the television and searched through the channels until he found something to watch.

On the news there was a video recording of Keing being hit by the car. A sickening crunch was heard as his body flopped to the ground, but he was standing up and walking around moments after.

They asked anyone who had seen the car or knew the license to come forward.

The thing that was more chilling about it was Keith hadn't felt much when he was hit...

Lance turned off the television and returned to watching Keith sleep. He blinked slowly and gently caressed the other male's face, his hand trailing down to rest on Keith's side.

The male sighed softly and kissed his cheek sweetly before trailing his lips to Keith's neck, leaving light red marks there. Lance stopped his movements and sat up, blinking.

Keith stayed asleep until the next morning. The male was sleeping soundly now, not twitching or moving in the slightest bit.

—« × »—

They got Lance to sign the release form before letting Keith out of their sight. The male kissed Keith gently and lightly shook him to wake him up.

"Babe... Babe.. Wake up..."

He had light bags under his eyes from not getting any sleep but it was fine with him. The male whined and nudged Keith again.

"We have to go home..."

Keith opened his eyes slowly, his gaze flicking up to Lance. He brushed his arm and was pleased to find there were no more attachments. He stood, wobbling.

"Ah.. my head...." He rubbed his eyes, dizzy from sudden movement.

Lance gently put an arm around Keith and led him out of the hospital before taking him home. Once they got home, he helped Keith into his room and made him lay down then laid down next to him.

"How are you feeling...?" he asked as he propped himself up and drew circles on the small space in between them.

Keith rubbed his eyes, moving his arm and then his leg slightly

"Better, I guess." He sighed softly, closing his eyes and then twitching ever so slightly. The male drifted off only for a moment, and suddenly jerked—the scene behind his eyelids wasn't a pretty sight.

Keith shivered, now blankly staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to sleep.

Lance frowned as he took one of Keith's hands and kissed it then put it back down on the bed. The male sighed and laid down, blinking slowly.

He watched Keith, silently admiring him.

Keith looked at Lance for a moment, and then to the ceiling again.

"Do you like me?" he asked suddenly. It was a stupid question, but.. he wanted to make sure. Keith took in a shallow breath and blinked slowly.

Lance's eyebrows furrowed as he sat up and stared at Keith, blinking a few times.

"What do you mean? I adore you, Keith," he sighed softly, running his fingers through Keith's hair. The male brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. "..And adoration is just the beginning of my feelings for you..."

Keith frowned slightly. He picked at the sheets, unsure of what to say next. He settled on a simple question.

"Why?"

_That wasn't elaborate enough..._

"Why... do you like me? What's so good about me.....?"

Lance laughed softly, a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed Keith sweetly before looking at him.

"It's hard to explain... I just do."

The male blinked and looked away for a moment.

Keith twitched slightly.

"..Okay."

He got up, groaning softly as he rubbed his eyes and then swung his legs off the bed. He grabbed his wallet again—he was going out.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Keith said simply as he pulled on his jacket, wincing at his shoulder. It still ached just a bit. "Is that okay with you?"

Lance nodded slowly and sighed, getting up. The male ran a hand through his hair and looked around, blinking slowly.

"Yeah... I'll be in my room...." He sighed, walking into his room. Lance shut the door before sitting down on his bed, staring at the floor.

_I'm trying... But why does he still act so cold... Does he enjoy tearing my heart up...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Keith does the thing he always does in the next chapter (¬▂¬)


	5. I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets majorly confused on who comes to save him.

Keith left the house and went down the street to the more desolate area of the city. The outskirts. There he met with a shady looking man, maybe a few years older than him. They walked into a shack.

Two others waited there, each forking up a considerable amount of money. They handed the currency to the old man and he gave them packages of drugs. He left.

Keith sat there with his 'friends', smoking and trying to get his mind off of Lance for just one second.

_Trying being the key word._

Keith laughed, drunk on some alcohol he'd drunken and high off his ass. He and his friends joked around with each other, talking about why they were doing this. The male giggled and then took out his phone, fingers tripping over the keys.

One of them tried to look, but Keith shoved them away jokingly.

"Don't look at-mah shit, man.." he stuck his tongue out.

Keith chuckled, taking a long breath of the drugs.

**Keith >** _laancee_

—« < × > »—

Lance got up and walked into kitchen, looking through the fridge for something to eat. The male sighed softly and settled with some fruit, munching down on the apple.

He threw the core of the apple away and went back into the living room, putting his shoes on. He needed a walk.

Lance left the house and started walking down the sidewalk, looking around cautiously.

**Keith >** _hey lancee  
 ** >**hey man arenyou busy_

Lance looked at his phone in confusion, blinking slowly. The male sighed and rubbed his eyes before responding.

**Lance >** _the fuck?_  
 ** >**are you alright?  
 ** >**where are you anyways?

He looked around and entered a small alleyway, leaning against a wall to text Keith.

**Lance >** _you're not making any sense._   
**Keith _ >_** _mbe home sooon_

—« < × > »—

Keith said goodbye before getting up, blinking hazily at the ground and taking a few lopsided steps. The male stumbled out of the shack and made his way home, humming some song.

His vision was blurred and darkened from the drugs.

"Mmh, ahha, mmhahmaah~" He tripped, falling flat on his face.

Lance made his way back home and sighed, closing the door behind him. He looked around before noticing Keith, blinking in confusion.

"Are you alright?"

The male shook his head and sighed, plopping down on the couch.

Keith reeked of drugs and cigarette smoke. He was sitting against the wall in the living room, laughing to himself. The male tilted his head, letting out a dry breath.

"Ahh......."

He fell over, twitching slightly, his face riddled with emotion.

Lance got up and walked over to Keith, cringing at the disgusting smell of drugs and smoke. He sighed and bit his lip, looking away.

"So you use drugs as a way to be happy and forget about all of this...?"

Lance stood up and shook his head before walking into his room. The male sat down on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment, tears brimming his closed eyes.

He sighed softly and shook his head, making the tears go away.

Keith had dragged himself to the shower and then climbed in, his clothes still on. He groaned softly, the high starting to wear off.

"Mhh...." He shivered slightly—the water was cold.

"Lance......"

Meanwhile, Lance got up and wandered into the kitchen, looking around. The male dug in the fridge and found some alcohol he stashed away from Keith. He opened the bottle of alcohol and chugged it down, shivering. Lance threw the bottle away and looked for another, repeating the same actions.

Lance slid down and sat down on the floor, hiccuping. There were two empty bottles of alcohol next to him.

—« < × > »—

Keith got out of the shower and changed into different clothes. He stuffed his wet clothing into a plastic bag, packing most of his essentials as well. This time, he was leaving for good. Maybe he'd get hit by another car.

To avoid detection, Keith opened up his window and hung his bag on the ledge. The male looked back.

"........."

He scribbled on a little piece of paper—

_Lance, I'm sorry for being disappointing. I fucked up, I didn't mean to. I'll see you around I guess.  
                               -Keith_

The male let out a sigh and climbed out the window, skillfully jumping down the ledge and using a pipe to climb down.

He walked away from the city.

About an hour later, Lance got up and looked around, deciding to go talk to Keith. He entered Keith's room and blinked when he didn't see anyone but the open window.

"No..." He whispered to himself, shaking a little. No no no..."

He ran over to the window and looked around before noticing the note. Lance clutched the note in his hands as he slid down the wall and sat down.

Lance sniffled as he wiped a few tears away, flinching. He didn't know he was crying...

The male sighed and stood up, closing the window. He exited the room and closed the door, locking it. Lance pushed a bookshelf in front of the door to block it.

Lance went into the kitchen and grabbed more alcohol, drinking until he could barely think. The male plopped down and laughed softly to himself, looking around.

He blinked numbly as he stared at the wall in front of him. The male sighed and got up, stumbling into his bedroom. He tripped over his own feet and collapsed, banging his head on the dresser.

"Ugh.... Nnn..."

Lance blacked out, a small cut on his head from where he made contact with the dresser.

—« < × > »—

Keith walked down the darkening street, pulling at his bag and checking inside to see if his jacket had dried yet.

Of course it wasn't, but he was still a bit numb.

_What have I done?_

He asked himself over and over if he really loved Lance, or even had the slightest inkling of interest for the male. He found that he was weighed down with unbearable emotion. Keith collapsed to the ground and clutched his hair.

"Lance....." Keith started to cry, tears slipping down his cheeks as his head filled with Lance's voice, soft murmurs of worry and admiration. "Lance......." He shook his head, trembling violently as he sobbed. " _Lance....!_ "

—« < × > »—

Shiro came by later, a little worried. Keith hadn't been answering his phone and neither had Lance.

He knocked loudly.

"Lance! Are you home?" He sighed quietly. "Lance!"

Lance groaned softly and slowly pushed himself up. He looked around and stumbled to the front door, opening it.

"Kei-.. Oh... Hey Shiro..." He quickly looked away, tears brimming his eyes. His head was pounding and his heart felt like it was about to explode. He missed Keith.. So much.

Shiro's eyes widened as he caught the male, guiding him to the couch. He pressed his hand against Lance's forehead.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" The older male asked worriedly. He could smell the stench of alcohol on Lance's breath. "Have... have you been drinking....? Where's Keith?"

Lance flinched at the mention of the other male's name. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes.

"Keith left... For good... I boarded up his room to keep me from thinking about him... The alcohol helps.." He blinked slowly and laughed bitterly. "He's probably getting high to forget I exist..."

Shiro's eyes widened as he grabbed Lance's jaw. He stared at the male.

"Where is Keith? Do you know?" He sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around Lance and then hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry..."

Lance stiffened slightly before burying his face into Shiro's warmth. It was nice to experience this type of affection again...

He sighed and gently pushed Shiro away, looking around.

"I don't know where he went..."

Shiro sighed quietly, rubbing his temple. "Fuck... he's going to get himself hurt again.... just like last time."

He groaned softly, looking at the ceiling. "Fuck...."

"You go get him..." Lance sighed and stood up, walking into his room. He laid down on the bed and curled up, coughing softly. "He clearly doesn't want to see me... Anymore..."

Shiro started tracking Keith's phone, wandering to the secluded outskirts. He found the male laying on the ground, sleeping restlessly.

Keith trembled in his sleep, tears slipping from his closed eyes. "Hn... Mhh...... Lan....ce..."

Shiro blinked slowly and sighed, shaking his head. He kneeled down and picked up Keith, making sure he had the other male's things too.

"Let's get you home..." He blinked and started walking back to Lance's house.

Keith opened his eyes, looking around tiredly. He noticed a figure, and then heard Lance's voice out of nowhere.

_"Let's get you home, Keith. You're a mess, how are we gonna be able to be rivals, ahaha~"_

The male shook slightly, grasping onto Shiro's clothes and pulling him to a stop.

"Lance... Lance..... I love you.. so much...." Keith trembled, pulling the older male down kissing him deeply. He choked back ugly sobs, fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.』

"Please..... please.. Lance......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally am done with this lmao. i'm also trying to recover an old mystic messenger rp as well and school gave me a whole ton of test in literally two weeks yAy


End file.
